On our own
by frostflare
Summary: When master Shadow leaves his beloved students he gives them a mission. Can they complete it? rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A shadow ran through the frozen forest, four more followed it.

They ran through the trees, swift as the wind. They broke through the treeline, running across the plains. The moonlight revealed their identities.

The first was a umbreon with red rings.

The next was a espeon, a golden chain sparkled around her neck.

After her was a jolteon, she ran hard to keep up with her friend.

The next two were running side by side, a light purple vaporeon and a small flareon.

It was obvious that the male umbreon was the leader as the group ran across the terrain. They ran until they were at the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea.

"Master Shadow," the espeon addressed him stepping forward. "why are we here?"

Shadow turned to face his students. "Because it is time for me to leave you."

"Why? Have we done something wrong?" the jolteon asked.

"No you haven't, Thunder." he raised his voice, "I have taught you everything I know. You are some team I have put together. The only thing you have yet to learn is how to say good bye. But before I leave you have one last mission for me to give you."

"And what is that Master Shadow?" the vaporeon and flareon asked together.

"There is a gem out in a mountain cave. You must protect it with your lives. It will be in the mountain of frozen time. It will be very hard and you must be strong."

He walked over to the espeon. "You must shed light in the darkest of caves"

He walked over to the jolteon. "You must be as swift as a lightning strike."

Vaporeon. "You must be as fluid as the river."

Flareon. "and as strong as a raging fire."

The four looked up at him, eyes shining from tears, but they didn't cry because Shadow had told them to be strong.

"Good bye Master Shadow." the espeon whispered.

"Good bye my loyal students, and good luck."

And with those last words he faded away and a black mist rose up into the sky, away into the stars.

And that night the group swore that one of the stars shone brighter than any other.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_hope you enjoyed. this will be updated randomly so check it every once in awhile. well i'm gonna go to bed cause i'm tired._

_with love,_

_frosty_


	2. Chapter 2

_hey guys just to make this easier for me here are the girls' names:_

_espeon: light_

_jolteon: thunder_

_vaporeon: river_

_flareon: fire_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning the team set off to complete their master's last mission.

Light led the group, Thunder followed her, and River and Fire walked side by side close behind.

"Hurry it up team!" Light called to the rest of the group.

"Where is this mountain of frozen time exactly?" Thunder complained.

Light stopped, an embarressd look on her face. Her claws kneaded the ground.

"You don't know do you?"

"Well..."

"How come you are leading us anyway? The last time you decided to be the navigator we ended up being lost for two days!" Thunder yelled.

"Well excuse me for trying to be helpful!"

"You're excused!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

River and Fire sweatdrop.

"Ok um, Light since you're the leader you can appoint a navigator right?" River asked.

"Yeah."

"Well why don't you choose a navigator?"

"Ok! I choose Thunder!"

Fire facepaws herself.

"Awesome!"

The group sets off once again but with Thunder walking beside Light.

* * * *

It was dark before the eeveelutions stopped for the night.

They slept close together for warmth and protection from the icy wind.

Slowly and quietly, Light snuck away from the group.

She ran to the top of a hill, overlooking the valley that they had left.

She looked to the sky, in hope of seeing her father.

While she looked to the sky a glaceon looked down at his daughter. The stars formed a glaceon who walked down to earth.

Light ran to her father and buried her face in his fur.

"Daddy, I missed you!" she told him.

"I missed you too my dearest."

Light stepped back and looked around, confused. "But where's mum?"

The glaceon looked up to the sky. "She-she finally crossed into the realm of light(a.k.a. heaven)."

"But why aren't you there?"

"Because I have unfinished buisness on earth." he told her.

"Daddy what is this buisness? I could help you with it. I want you to be in the light with mum." Light told him.

"That buisness is mine and mine alone. I must leave now, good bye my dearest Light."

And with that he galoped back into the sky, leaving Light alone; or so she thought...

* * * *

The male glaceon watched as the spirit glaceon left his daughter and went back to the stars.

Frost slowly padded up behind the espeon.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

She jumped but did not turn around.

"Why are you here?" she asked him softly.

"My mum's up there too." he told her and sat down beside the espeon.

"I miss them so much." the espeon told him softly.

"I do too"

"My name's Light." she told him.

"I'm Frost."

Light rested her head on Frost's shoulder.

They sat like that until...

"What do you think you're doing!?!?!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_thx for the reviews. next chappie will be soon!_


End file.
